Gohans Sport Problem
by Orion1
Summary: Chi Chi makes Gohan sign up forsports so he can be like a real boy. It gets better in the other chapters. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

"Yum...umm." Goku stuffed food down his throat without even chewing. Gohan wasn't as bad as his father but getting worse but the second. "Um...yumm. Chi Chi this is just too good. Can you make more of this sushi? It's just delicious." Chi Chi sighed. "I swear Goku, all you are good for is eating and saving the world." She said that jokingly but with a hint or reality that made Goku think for a second. "Oh I am just kidding you big lug." She haned him another bowl of sushi. "Ahh..haaaa." Gohan walked into the kitchen yawning. " Good morning Gohan. Sleep well? Here, have some sushi. My growing boy needs his energy." "Mom, what time is it and why sushi for breakfast? I thought it was for dinner tonight." "Well, your father at all of the breakfast food. And all we had left was sushi. And it is 7:45." Bulma landed in her hover-car and honked the horn lightly so not to sound mean. "Bulma is here. We are going shopping for clothes for trunks and you Gohan, then your father, the pick up so food for the rest of the week. Well, I must go." She kissed the both goodbye and hussled out of the door. Trunks was in the other seat. So Chi Chi had to put him in ther arms. "Bye Mom! Bye Bulma! See you Trunks!" Gohan waved good bye while his father waved once then ate his food. "Well Gohan, lets go train. When your mom gets back it is clothes time, then book time. So lets go!" "Yea..ok!"  
"I'll race ya dad. Ready, set, go!" Gohan and Goku flew off. It was neck and neck until goku saw a blueberry bush and stopped for a quick snack. "Ok dad, lets get serious." Gohan powered up and turned SSJ. So did Goku. "Ahhhh...ahhhh!" Gohan powered up. "MASANKO!" Gohan launched a powerful one and headed strait for Goku. He caught it and flew agnest a tree. He held it tight and tried to push it away. "Uhhh......AHHHHHHH!" Goku powered up more and tossed it in the air. Then he caught it and threw it at his son. Gohan dived out of the way and it blew up leaving a creator. Gohan launched and other energy blast. They trained for three hours before a break.   
"Ok..lets begin again son." "Ahhhh...ahhhh..!" Goku powered up. Vewwwww! Goku heard a strange noise and threw an energy blast at it. He let his instincts get the better of him. It was Bulma's car! "NOOOOO! CHI CHI!" Goku screamed. "Ahhhh...!" Gohan flew in front of the car and caught it. If he droped it or sliped it would kill them. Bulma and Chi Chi screamed and closed their eyes. They hugged each other and said they had been good friends. "Ahh!" Gohan tossed it to his dad who caught it in his right hand and tossed it behind his back and into a nearby hill where it blew up. But that wasn't the end of that. Bulmas car was nose diving. Goku transported infront of it and caught the car. "Bulma! I can't hold on to it much longer. The engine. TURN IT OFF! It is putting too much pressure." Bulma did and goku layed the car on the ground.  
Bulma ran out with Trunks and Chi Chi came out about why gangs are bad and see why you shouldn't train speech. Goku and Gohan carried everything and Chi Chi cooled off. Chi Chi again started about Gohan's traing. Goku spaced out, thinking about how hungry he was. "And further more, Gohan is a boy. And boys play sports. So I signed him up for football. Oh..and practice in in 5 minutes. Gohan, put these pads on and get ready." Goku's mouth dropped and Gohan fainted. "See? So happy he fainted." 


	2. The Ending

Ok..I hate typing these thingys. but anyways, I don't own DBZ or anything or I   
would be rich and not typing this. And I would probly live in Japan.   
Ok, re-cap. Gohan is signed up for sports. And practice is starting soon.  
  
"Chi Chi--bu..bu..the..Gohan..." Goku couldn't muster a single sentence. He shook his head and tried again. "But Chi Chi, Gohan is really powerful. He is the most powerful kid his age. And one of the most in the universe. He--"   
  
"GOHAN! HURRY UP AND PUT ON THE PADS I BOUGHT YOU! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" "We?" "Yes Goku, we. Bulma, Trunks, you, me, and Gohan of course are going to be at every game, every practice, and everything else. GOT IT!??!!" "Ya..n--....bu---yes."   
  
"Good...NOW GOHA-" Gohan stepped in the room. He was fully dressed in his pads and his helmet in his arms. He had put moose and water in his hair so it wouldn't spike up. "Oh Gohan, you look so beautiful. My little angel." Bulma's car arrived and she honked the horn in her light manner as she had done for before. They all scramblem in the car. Except there wasn't enough room so Goku had to sit in the back compartment. It wasn't a trunk, it was more like the back of a big SUV. It was still connected without a wall. "It's crampt in here," Goku said. "I swear you save the world and not one word but all you do it whine at home. I think your gang is turning you bad." Goku wondered how his gang killed Cell but yet was bad. "Gohan, here, put your mouth piece in. And strap your helmet on so you don't have to struggle at it on the feild."   
  
They landed and Chi Chi began to cry again about her baby gowing up and he might get hurt. "Chi Chi, how could Gohan get hurt. My little Trunks could probly take them." They went to the feild and the couch check each child. Looking them over for a part. He eyed Gohan and smiled. "Look strong kid." He said that to each kid that could be 1st string. "Ok now, two lines. The first person in each line runs strait ahead. This line is offence, you try go get here." He drew a line in the dirt. "The other line is defence. Charge full speed and tackle them. Got it. First it is Spike Vs....any voulenteers?" No one spoke up. Spike sent 13 people to the hospitallast year. he was 105 pounds of muscle. Gohan smiled. "I will."   
  
"Your death," the couch said thinking Gohan didn't know what he was doing. "Gohan, you are defence. Ok? Here's the ball. Run strait only or you will have to re-due it? Ready." He blew his whistle and Spike ran. "AHH! YOU ARE DEAD GOHAN!" Gohan stuck his hand out and spike hit it head on. He passed out and gohan walked to the line. Everyone stared. The coach was fuming! "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEST PLAYER! EVERYONE CHARGE AT GOHAN! CHA---" Chi Chi had sudenly appeared and sucker-punched the coach in the face. "ANYONE ELSE!?" "Mom!" "Oh..sorry Gohan.." Goku walked in and took her off the feild. The coach came up.  
  
He spun around and fell again. His assistant spoke up. "Take spike off the feild and put him on the bench. now, it is kill the man with the ball." Gohan thought why would they try to kill the person. The assistant must of hated Gohan also and gave it to him. Gohan could sense his anger. The other kids charged. Gohan remembered the instructions: Kill the man with the ball. The kids came closer. Gohan decided not to kill them, but, just hurt them if the hurt him. One tried to tackle but Gohan jumped away. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan powered up turning SSJ. "AHH! MOMMY!" The kids ran. "MA-SAN-KO!" Gohan launched a blast but not at full strenth. "AH! NO GOHAN!" Goku beamed infront of the blast and caught it. He threw away. BANG! He turned around. He threw it at the parking lot. The cars were burning and there was burning rubble everywhere.  
  
When the officals came in, the decided that Gohan was too dangerious. They kicked him out. But now they have some new rules. In fact, in that one practice Gohan made over 130 new rules. But only 4 basic ones. They are as followed.  
1)No turning ssj  
2)No launching energy blasts or Masanko's  
3)No more kill the man with the ball   
4)No more Gohan.  
  
Gohan came back bummed. Chi Chi came back crying. Goku came back hungry. And Bulma and Trunks shocked. When they arrived the phone rang. "Hello, this is Gohan."  
"Oh, hey Gohan. It is Krillin. Sorry bout the football news. But I have good news."  
"What is it Krillin?""I got a job. A job as a club bouncer."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please read my other story comming soon or allready up, Krillin Gets A Job. 


End file.
